The Doctor Derpy
by UniqaChica
Summary: Some good things weren't meant to last...  A general knowledge of Doctor Who is recommended.


(A/N: So someone awesome on DeviantArt named Shinmera drew this awesome picture of Derpy and Doctor Whooves, and due to the title of the picture (the same title as this story), I was inspired to write this story. I'll link you to the picture on my profile. And also the one just beneath it provided some inspiration as well. But anyway, enjoy!)

Summary: Some good things weren't meant to last...

Disclaimer: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro and the lovely Lauren Faust. I own nothing. (And for the record, "Doctor Who" belongs to BBC.)

The Doctor Derpy

A My Little Pony Fanfic

by Jill Diamond

"_Get back in here, you crazy filly!"_

The gray pegasus' wings unfolded as she skidded to a halt, avoiding getting nicked in the ear by a laser beam by no more than an inch.

"Hang on!" she shouted back at her friend, her voice handicapped by the sonic screwdriver she clenched in her mouth. With a quick flick of the dials by her teeth, the small green light began to glow and a furious whirring sound filled the air. The mare shuffled her hooves and took a stance so that the bulb was pointed directly at the soulless robot pony in front of her. Sparks flew from his chest and flank, and his head began to spin out of control. The front two metal hooves started to clap at the ground at an impressive speed. And then, one final spark, and a little smoke, and the clapping stopped. The head abruptly stopped spinning and dangled forward as if the steel spine inside him had snapped. He was deleted.

The pony's gold eyes lit up with glee, and she began to dance and hop around, wings beating elatedly, humming some strange tune to herself. But her friend was not amused.

"Will you _get in here?_" he called out again, stomping his hoof on the ground.

The pegasus turned around and trotted coolly into the little blue box, head held high. She promptly dropped the screwdriver from her mouth at the door, and began to dance all around the console. Her smile failed to transfer to the Doctor's face. He could only watch with sad eyes as she flicked her tail and flapped her wings. He couldn't think of anypony who had stayed so long with him. She was barely older than a filly, fresh out of school, when she had taken her first ride in the TARDIS. At a first glance, she appeared a lost cause. Her clumsiness could perform river stomp on his nerves, but boy was she enthusiastic. No matter how badly she messed up, she was always elated to find a way to fix everything. It was amazing how much of him he had seen in her all this time.

And now, as he bent down to retrieve the sonic, everything was about to crash. It seemed his whole life his best piece of advice to himself was not to get involved. But as he watched his companion all but sail about the console, eyes straight for the first time in possibly her life, he couldn't help but feel his hearts begin to crack.

With a flick of his tail, he closed the door behind him and trotted slowly towards her.

"Alright, that's enough celebrating – we've got to get going."

"Ooh!" She stopped in midair, and landed gracefully with eyes expectant. "Where are we headed this time? Nonono, don't! I want it to be a surprise!" she quickly added.

The Doctor was thankful as he busied his attention on the controls, for he didn't have the heart to say where he was taking her.

Ponyville.

He pulled a lever and looked up seriously at her bright face.

"You do understand what happened back there, don't you?"

"Of course!" she squealed as she flicked a dial of her own. The Doctor thought back to all those times where she would ask countless questions about the alien machinery as he tried to fly it. Now she wouldn't have to ask him about it anymore, since he was very certain she could now fly it on her own. "All that Time Lord-y knowledge got put into my brain! It's fantastic!"

The brown stallion inhaled deeply as he could only watch her smile with glee.

"I was _dying_," he pointed out in a low voice, "and you tried to help me. You touched me and all my regeneration energy transferred to you."

"Yeah, funny story about that – you never told me you could _regenerate_," she tossed back quickly, the tone in her voice alarmingly familiar to him.

"I didn't think I would need to."

The gray pony turned teasingly away from him, and tapped another dial on the console.

"Well, now you're fancy little secret's out, so ha ha ha! And if there's anything _else _you're keeping keeping keeping keeping keeping keeping keeping keeping-" Her smile disappeared. Her hooves slammed onto the console for support and her breath quickly increased. Her tail contorted itself and her face screwed in pain. The Doctor was at her side in seconds, but he wore no shocked expression.

_It's starting..._

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she forced out, tucking her wings back in. "I'm fine, I'm...I'm not fine." She opened her eyes, wide with fear, and began to pant meekly. "...My head," she whined. She felt a hoof rest on her shoulder, and she peeked at it's owner from behind the strands of her mane that had fallen over her face.

"Pegasus or not," he said quietly, the frightened glisten in her eyes torturing him, "no regular pony has ever obtained that kind of exposure."

"...Because she _can't_," she squeaked. "And I can feel it now, wh-why she can't..." A tear spilled onto her cheek as the fire in her head showed no mercy. She felt her hind legs begin to wobble. "But...but..."

"I know," the Doctor supplied, voice barely audible, as he closed the short distance between them. "And I'm so sorry."

"...Doctor..."

"...I won't ever forget you. I promise."

"But I'll have to forget you, won't I?" The pegasus' voice rose with her hysteria. The burning in her head made her writhe violently, but it still failed to succeed the burning in her heart, which now burned even brighter as she looked into his grave blue eyes.

He didn't answer her. He simply took her hooves in his own and lifted them off the console and back onto the floor. He felt another one of her tears slip onto his hoof.

"Doctor, _no!_" she nearly screamed.

He closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead close so that it touched hers. There was a spark. A small, invisible spark that jumped between their minds. Her legs stopped shaking and her tail stopped twisting. Her lids drooped closed, and with one huff of breath, she buckled, and collapsed on the floor. He went down with her in an attempt to break her fall. He looked at her – she was so quiet now. So still. And so empty. With a nudge of his snout he pushed back the blond hair that had fallen over her eyes, and simply laid beside her until the TARDIS engines wound down.

XXX

And so became the fairy tale of Derpy Hooves, as she was referred to. Everypony who heard the story immediately classified it as fiction, for whenever they saw the mare flapping around Ponyville, they could barely even fathom that she could have been the assistant of some time traveling genius. With that laughing gas look in her eyes, all she ever did was munch on muffins and drop things from two hundred feet in the air. But, despite the disregards, the story still spread.

Doctor Whooves abandoned time traveling. He established a residence in Ponyville and went by a fake name. The TARDIS was stowed away, and he only visited it when he was lonely. He made it his mission to watch over and protect his companion, but made even more of an effort to not let her see him.

Derpy went unaware of all these goings on, and continued her normal mail carrying routine as if nothing happened. She found herself to have a foal of her own – a small unicorn filly with golden eyes.

The father has of yet to make himself known.

_The End_

(A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger...Yes, I ship it. DEAL. Hope you enjoyed this knockoff of Doctor Who with ponies! Bai!)


End file.
